QM Tales
by queenpearl
Summary: RMS Queen Mary has many stories she wishes to tell and she wouldn't leave me alone until I told them! Ch25: A Kancolle story of the early days.
1. The Truth At Last

Queen Mary was curled up at her dock. Since she'd arrived back in Southampton a few days earlier she hadn't once bothered to eat or drink anything. Her ribs were beginning to show and if she kept this up much longer she wouldn't be able to sail anywhere. Food stains marred her black hull from people passing by. Word of her former relationship with Normandie had gotten out following her outburst in New York, now no one wanted anything to do with her. Some would call her a fag, others a whore but Mary ignored them all. She no longer cared anymore. The secret she'd kept for so long was now out and she was the one who was paying for it, United States had seen to that.

Said ship sailed into the harbor now, sounding her famous whistles twice. Several ships returned her call but a few gave her dirty looks. Clearly they weren't happy with her performance in New York either. Gibbs certainly wasn't and the sleek ocean liner still had tear stains from when he scolded her.

Queen Mary didn't want to talk to United States at the moment so she curled up and pretended to be asleep as the American docked nearby. Once her passengers had all disembarked she sailed over to the elder liner. Queen Mary had her eyes shut tight but she could hear United State approach.

"I would've thought you above trying to hide, Mary." United States said.

Knowing she'd been caught, Queen Mary shifted her weight so she was more facing the ocean liner.

Eyes still closed she asked "What do you want United States?"

"Queen Mary, we need to talk." She answered.

"About what? There's nothing more to talk about." Queen Mary replied and turned away from her again.

"Yes there is." United States snapped back. She gave the British ship a nudge. "I never knew Normandie was your mate, I thought my mother was heterosexual."

Now this got Queen Mary's attention. "What?" She asked, this time straightening up as much she could to face the younger liner.

"Normandie was my mother, Mary. I was born four months before she died." United States answered.

"She-she never told me." Queen Mary whimpered.

"How could you have known? She became pregnant with me after you left New York that last time." United States replied.

"Who-who's the father?" Queen Mary asked.

"Tempestuous." United States replied.

"Come here, let me look at you." Queen Mary said, motioning with her bow.

United States sailed up next to her British rival. Queen Mary looked her over intently. To the British liner, United States' basic profile just screamed Normandie. Just add the third funnel and she'd be a spitting image of her mother. Queen Mary was stunned not to have seen this before. She saved the eyes for last. The green orbs were exactly how Queen Mary remembered them.

"You have your mother's eyes." She said.

United States smiled that gentle smile that Queen Mary would recognize anywhere and that was enough for her. The great British liner fell against the American, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't know!" She cried.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here now. I've got you." United States whispered reassurance, cradling the other liner at her side.

A kid riding his bike tossed a tomato at Queen Mary where it landed with a splat on her hull.

"Faggot!" He shouted at her.

United States bared her teeth and the kid and waited until he left before she turned her attention back to Queen Mary.

"They-they always do that now." The older liner said with a hiccup. "I'm nothing but a freak to them."

"That's not true. They're just too ignorant to understand that love is love, however you perceive it." United States answered. Nuzzling her, she added "You're no freak to me, Queen Mary."

"Just like your mother, you're exceedingly kind." Queen Mary managed a small laugh.

"Tell me about her." United States begged.

Queen Mary cocked an eyebrow, a bit of a twinkle in her eyes as she said "I'll tell you sure, if you take me out to dinner young lady."

United States tossed her head back and laughed. "Now that's the Queen Mary, I know." She said.

As the pair sailed off, neither noticed the third liner covered in starlight. "I'll always love you Mary." She murmured to the British liner before turning about and vanishing into the fog.


	2. Birth

Queen Mary knew timing was everything here. She considered herself lucky when she first felt her water break. Having been in the middle of a deep conversation with United States, the younger liner was a bit surprised and concerned when she saw her stepmother's bow drop.

"Mary, are you alright?" She asked.

"United States," Queen Mary rasped. "Help me to the medical berths."

United States nodded, using her shoulder to help support the large liner. She practically had to carry her into an empty berth. Eclipse was quickest onto the scene, and quickly had Queen Mary roll on her side.

"You out!" She growled to United States.

"But.." United States began.

"Out!" Eclipse roared at her.

United States backed up. Another hospital ship, Serene closed the curtains in her face.

"How rude!" United States snorted and resorted to pacing outside.

Indomitable, Queen Mary's mate and the father of the kids was in his berth nearby. If it wasn't for his advancing age and the pains of cancer, he would've been pacing as well.

"Dig a hole to China for me." He asked United States.

"I'll do my best." United States chirped.

Both ships grimaced as a pain filled scream pierced the air.

"That's the fourth one this hour. How much longer is she going to keep this up?" United States asked.

Indomitable shrugged. "That all depends. Some shiplings are quick and eager to emerge others like to take their time."

"And which one were you?" United States asked.

"I gave my mother a hard time." Indomitable replied. "You?"

United States shrugged. "I've been told I was a good baby. Quick to come out." She answered.

"You've turned out to be a fine young lady. I know Normandie would be proud of you." He said.

United States ducked her head and blushed, hearing the carrier's soft laughter behind her as she went back to pacing.

It was a long 14 hour labor before Queen Mary finally managed to push her shiplings out. There were three, 2 girls and a boy.

United States let Indomitable go first before coming in to see her step mother. Queen Mary was on her side, three shiplings eagerly suckling their first meal from her.

"Aww, they're adorable." United States exclaimed.

"Hush, you'll wake them." Queen Mary scolded as she gazed down at her shiplings with a loving eye.

"What are their names?" United States asked.

Queen Mary touched her bow to the only male of the bunch, a spitting image of his father. "This one's Indomitable II." She replied.

Indomitable touched his nose to the middle shipling. One that was very similar in looks to her mother. "This one's Queen Mary II." He said.

Queen Mary nuzzled the third shipling. She looked like a mix between her mother and father. Indomitable's warship appearance shown through in her clean lines while Queen Mary in her hull shape and design.

"And what about that one?" United States asked.

"Américain Patriote." Queen Mary replied. "It's French for American Patriot. The language for Normandie and the name for you."

United States was flattered. "Queen Mary I..." She began.

Her stepmother gave her a gentle, loving smile. "You may annoy me sometimes but I still love you."

"Thank you, Mary." United States managed.

Her shiplings finished drinking, Queen Mary found her keel. Well, tried to anyway. She rolled back on her side with a yelp. A spurt of blood appeared in the water.

"That's not good..." Indomitable said as Eclipse shooed him and United States away.

The pair remained outside the hospital berths and Indomitable, his worry for his mate overriding any amount of pain, paced with United States. Neither caught a wink of sleep that night, nor the following half day.

Eclipse eventually emerged, clearly not having any wink of sleep herself.

"How is she?!" Indomitable demanded.

Eclipse sighed. "She's very weak." She replied. "She's suffered multiple hemorrhages. The shiplings need someone to care for them though. Queen Mary can't possibly care for them in her condition."

"Maybe Queen Elizabeth could help. After all didn't she just have her own shiplings?" United States asked. "I'll go and ask her."

Queen Elizabeth was nursing her shiplings when United States arrived. "Ah, what can I do for you, Big U?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could take on a few more shiplings?" United States replied.

Queen Elizabeth shifted against her moorings. "I don't see why not. Who's are they?" She asked.

"Mary's. They're newborns." United States replied.

"What's wrong with my sister Big U? Why can't she take care of them?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"It was a hard birth. Eclipse is doing what she can but it's bad. She says its hemorrhages." United States replied.

Queen Elizabeth sighed and nodded. "Bring them here." She agreed.

...

Eclipse and the other hospital ships worked around the clock on Queen Mary and after several days, Indomitable and United States were allowed in to see her.

"She's very weak though. I wouldn't do anything that would upset her." She warned.

"Understood." Indomitable replied.

United States paced outside, waiting her turn. She thought it only fair the carrier should have some time with his mate. Eventually, Indomitable reemerged.

"She's asking for you." He said. "Practically ordered me out so I could obey Eclipse and get another chemo shot." He shuddered.

"You'll do fine." She assured him.

"Thanks Big U." He replied and sailed off.

United States was in for a shock when she sailed into the berth. Queen Mary was lying on her side, numerous wires and tubes connected to her. One even went down her throat, helping to supply both food and oxygen to her lungs. Her usually shiny night black hull was a dull pale gray for lack of pallor. Her eyes were closed but they opened and fell on United States as she approached.

"Hello, Queen Mary." United States greeted.

Queen Mary blinked and shifted her head a bit in a greeting of her own.

"How are you feeling?" United States asked, wanting to smack herself on the bridge for asking such a stupid question. Well of course Queen Mary would be feeling terrible.

Queen Mary made an "eh." sound to say "It comes and goes."

"Eclipse told me you suffered hemorrhaging." United States said.

Queen Mary bobbed her head in the affirmative.

"When I saw that blood and then Eclipse shooed me out, I was so scared." United States confessed.

Queen Mary's eyes remained fixed on her stepdaughter as United States spoke.

"Just the waiting, not knowing if you-you'd make it or if you, if you'd..." United States broke off, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I just-I love you so much. I never wanted anything to happen to you." She whimpered, pressing her bow against Queen Mary's side.

She felt Queen Mary's hot breath against her ear as the older ship tried to nuzzle her. A whimper escaped her.

"I'm alright, I'm alright though." United States backed off with a smile, trying to clear away her tears. She leaned down again. "I'm alright." She whispered to Queen Mary.

The British ship returned her nuzzle.

"You just concentrate on getting yourself better. Do what the doctors tell you." United States told her.

Queen Mary sighed and bobbed her head in agreement. United States kissed the top of her head. "Now you rest." She ordered. "I'll be back soon."

Queen Mary whimpered, gripping weakly at United States' hull. United States sighed, knowing what her stepmother wanted. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back." She promised.

Queen Mary nodded and United States sailed out to share a quick word with Eclipse to see if it was okay that she stayed the night.

"As long as I can get in to check on her, I don't have any problem with you staying. Who knows, it might help her." The hospital ship said.

United States nodded and sailed back in to find Queen Mary already asleep. Settling down beside her she felt Queen Mary shift and the younger liner curled around her stepmother, happily falling asleep minutes later.

Indomitable returned to find the pair and smiled. He didn't have the heart to tell his mate what Eclipse had just told him but he was glad this beautiful sight would be one the last thing he'd ever see.

"Goodbye my love. Take good care of our shiplings." He murmured and sailed back to his berth for the last time.

...

The following weeks Queen Mary's condition improved dramatically. Eclipse let her out of the medical berths about 2 weeks after she came in and she was back on solid foods another week after. Queen Elizabeth gave her sister back her shiplings.

"They're absolutely darling." She said.

"I know. I'll be sure to take good care of them." Queen Mary replied. She nuzzled all three, giving Indomitable II an extra nuzzle.

His namesake unfortunately had passed away during the night that United States had chosen to stay with Queen Mary. "He's got some big props to fill." Queen Mary murmured as she gazed down at her son.

"He'll do fine." United States smiled.

The older liner nuzzled her stepdaughter. "Thank you for staying with me." She said.

"My pleasure Mary. I love you." She replied.

"I love you too."


	3. Curacoa

Queen Mary's mouth watered as she could smell the lobster from a mile away. Beside her United States was practically drooling. Queen Mary scooted away from her.

"Watch it." She grumbled.

"Oops, sorry." United States giggled.

The older liner sighed. Sometimes her stepdaughter was impossible!

The food was set down in front of her and while United States dug right into hers, mumbling a thanks, Queen Mary thanked the man who brought her the food and waited until he left before she took a bite. Using her side teeth to bite into the lobster's flesh, Queen Mary tore a chunk off and tipped her head to one side as she chewed.

"Why do you eat so funny?" United States asked.

Queen Mary swallowed and replied tersely "It's none of your business, United States." and went back to eating.

Once finished she sighed and looked down at the pile of scraps that'd fallen from her mouth.

"You're messier than I am!" United States chirped beside her. Indeed her plate had nothing left on it. "Spilling food like that isn't very ladylike." She continued as Queen Mary scooped up the scraps, having some more fall out of her jaws.

"I'm messy for a good reason." Queen Mary growled.

"What reason would that be?" United States asked.

Queen Mary sighed and turned towards her step daughter. "Look at me very closely, United States. What do you see that is off?" She asked. Falling silent, she let her daughter's eyes wonder over her bow.

"Well, the left side of your jaw seems a bit crooked." United States said thoughtfully. "Did you-did you break it?"

Queen Mary nodded. "Yes, yes I did." She sighed.

"How?" United States asked.

"As I said, it's none of your business." Queen Mary said with a tone of finality. With that, she turned her back on the younger liner.

United States, seeing that she'd get nothing more out of her stepmother, decided to call it a night. Curling up at her dock she yawned and closed her eyes. "Night, Mary." She murmured.

"Goodnight, United States." Queen Mary answered.

The American liner yawned again and just before she fell asleep she heard Queen Mary murmur "Curacoa."

"Hmm?" United States mumbled. She could feel Queen Mary's hot breath on her ear as the British liner replied "Curacoa. There's your answer, United States."

United States didn't hear this though, for she was already asleep. Sighing, Queen Mary joined her in slumber.


	4. Drunken Surprise

For Queen Mary, drinking was a way to forget. All the bad memories, all the stresses she could just put away in a bottle and put the lid on them for the time being. Having served in a World War and her mate die, she had a lot of them. So when she drank, she drank a lot! She was just downing her fifth bottle of crude when she spotted a group of ships at the docks nearby, clearly having no desire to partake in the festivities.

 _"Cowards."_ She thought. _"They don't know what they're missing."_ She chugged back the last few drops before grabbing another bottle.

"You know you really shouldn't drink so much, Mary." Queen Elizabeth said as she approached.

"Well at least I can drink." Queen Mary replied with a snort.

"I like being pregnant. It's a curious, yet wonderful sensation and Intrepid will make a wonderful father." Queen Elizabeth said.

"Yes, and I'm very happy for you. But a male, well I doubt that will ever happen for me." Queen Mary sighed.

"You just have to look." Queen Elizabeth said.

"I have but I just-I just don't see males in that way, Liz. Why do I have to be so different?" Queen Mary grumbled.

"It's who you are. I don't hold that against you. What's more I won't."

"You're too kind for you own good, Liz."

"Maybe, I am, maybe, I'm not." Queen Elizabeth nudged her. "Now you come to bed soon."

Queen Mary nodded and she sailed off. Once she was gone the aging liner sighed. The more she drank, the more she found herself wanting. Her gaze fell on one of the ships in the group and in her drunken stupor, she thought it was Normandie. Deciding to play with her French mate a bit, she sailed over.

"Yoo-hoo~!" She called as she approached.

The carrier in the group froze. "Oh, Poseidon… Don't tell me…!" he groaned.

"What?" United States glanced over in the direction the call came from and she blinked as she spotted the last ship she expected to see. "Queen Mary?"

Something seemed off to the younger liner. She could tell, but as to what it was, that eluded her. She narrowed her eyes as her stepmother came up to the group.

"What's up, girl?" Queen Mary asked, a slight slurring to her words. "*hic*"

"Uh…" The younger liner blinked her eyes a few times before she shook her bow. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, dearie *hic*." Queen Mary chirped. _"Why wouldn't I be, my love."_ She thought.

"Are you sure? Cuz…you sound a bit…drunk!" United States remarked.

"What? Noooo! I'm not drunk! *hic*" Queen Mary remarked with a shake of the bow. "I just had a bit of oil…That's all *hic*." _"I want you Normandie, please.."_ She thought.

"I think she is." A barge whispered to United States.

United States just cocked her bow to the side a bit before moving off.

"Where're you goin', good lookin' *hic*?" Queen Mary asked, moving closer to United States.

"Back off!" United States shouted. "Geez! You're totally out of it! How much did you drink!?"

 _"You're not getting away from me, Normandie."_ Queen Mary thought as she pursued her.

An old battle scarred carrier moved in front of her. "Ah, ah. Mary." He scolded her as he nudged her away. She whined her protest.

Queen Mary leaned against him as they sailed around behind a sleeping tanker. Indomitable was a kind ship, the only male she'd ever showed any interest in.

Indomitable, having wanted Queen Mary for a long time, gave her a nip to her flanks. Instinct took over for the liner and she submitted to him, resting nicely on her back. Indomitable nibbled her ear as he began to thrust, sides gleaming with sweat. Queen Mary gazed up at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Come here." She murmured, nipping at Indomitable's bow.

He lowered his head for her and she kissed him gently.

"Mm that's more like it." She purred, her tongue rasping his cheek.

Being the old ship that he was, Indomitable couldn't maintain such an upright stance and Queen Mary didn't protest as he let his head rest against her keel.

Both ships came at the exact same time and Indomitable, exhausted from his ordeal, rolled off his new mate and took a moment to catch his breath. Queen Mary staggered upright, brushing her hull against his as she sailed past.

United States saw her then as she staggered by her berth. Queen Mary felt invigorated. Pleasure and alcohol coursing through her veins, she could barely keep her keel.

"Dock time for you!" United States grunted, grabbing her by the stern.

Queen Mary gave no protest as she passed out then and there. She woke the next morning with a pounding head and a churning stomach.

"Ugh, god." She groaned, burying her bow into United States' side.

"Serves you right for getting yourself drunk and then hitting on me." United States snapped.

"I did what?" Queen Mary mumbled.

"You tried to mate me!" United States exclaimed.

"I did, oh I'm sorry." Queen Mary moaned.

"Who did you think I was, Normandie?!" United States asked.

"Probably, you do look a lot like your mother. In a drunken stupor I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Queen Mary replied.

She turned a pale shade of green and United States backed off as she lunged forward, retching. Thick vomit now coated the water in front of the two ships.

"Ick!" United States cried.

Queen Mary hiccuped. "Sorry." She groaned.

United States sighed, nuzzling her stepmother. She rubbed her bow against her side as Queen Mary lurched forward again. The older liner grimaced.

"Stop that!" She snapped. "That hurts!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." United States said backing off.

If Queen Mary was sore in her side, that could only mean one thing. United States bit back a smirk.

"How was your little moment with Indomitable?" She asked.

"How should I know?" Queen Mary grumbled. "My memory's really hazy right now!"

A third round of puking followed her statement.

"Damn hangover…" Queen Mary growled.

"That's not your hangover!" United States teased. "I know it!"

"Shut up! There's no way I could be with young!" Queen Mary hissed. "Not like Queen Elizabeth!"

"Oh, but you are!" United States sang annoyingly.

"SHUT UP!" Queen Mary roared before she puked again.


	5. Broken Engines

DECEMBER 14 1936

For the last few hours, Mary had felt something was wrong in her engines. She wasn't sure what it was but it was but it sure hurt, a lot! It concerned her though. She was young she shouldn't be having engine problems at this age. Panting, the young liner struggled to make 28 knots. Her captain noticed this.

"What's wrong Mary?" He asked.

"My-my engines." Mary replied with a grimace. "One of them's hurting me!"

"Which ones?" He asked.

"Both, starboard side." Mary groaned.

He ordered those two shut down which slowed Mary to 15 knots and repair crews went down to inspect them. What they found was surprising and somewhat disturbing.

"Ah, looks like you've got a condenser leak."

As the engines were considered the beating heart of a ship, this was the equivalent of a weak heart valve that allowed blood to escape each time it expanded or contracted.

"Dear me.." Mary sighed.

"It's not a serious issue fortunately but it is something we'll have to fix on the fly."

"Great, now I'm bound to be late!" She grumbled.

"It is what it is Mary." Her captain said.

"Hmph." Mary grumped, her engine giving her a stab of pain.

She arrived in New York 7 hours later, sweaty, tired, sore, and exhausted. Some criticized her for her lateness but Queen Mary was too tired to care either way. She went straight to her berth. The only thing that distracted her from her exhaustion was another liner next to her. She was sleek and had three red funnels like her but the flag at her stern said she was French. Mary had heard of this liner but hadn't seen her.

"Normandie..." She whispered to herself.

Normandie was beautiful, there was no denying that and Queen Mary found herself instantly and a bit ashamedly stricken with love.

Her previous tiredness forgotten, Mary took her berth with a new spring in her step. Before she left New York, she was determined to have Normandie as her mate.


	6. Job 534 Part 1

The early morning air was pierced by the sound of a harsh cough. Several more followed. Its source was a half completed, rusting giant on a lone slipway. A man was stirred from his slumber, leaping upright from his place against a post nearby. He rushed over.

"Whoa, easy there lass." He said, rubbing her side.

The big ship groaned, sides heaving as she fought for breath in between coughs. The man gave her a solid smack and she lunged forward, spitting up a load of stringy green mucus. The man merely sighed, continuing to rub her soothingly.

"Ye should really have the doctor come in an' take a look at ye." He said.

"Thomas, ye and I both know that even if he does come in, he's not gonna do anything." She replied. "He can't afford it. No one can in these times."

"I know. I can hardly afford enough food to feed my family." Thomas sighed. "Let alone find something to help ye with."

"No one can help me." The ship sighed. "I'm doomed to die on this slipway."

"Now don't ye start going on thinking like that!" He growled, shaking a finger at her. "Ye the only hope anyone in this town has."

"A fool's hope maybe." She sniffed.

"But still hope. You can't give up, you can't!" He cried.

She merely sighed and rested her head down on the cold ground.

"534!"

She looked over at Thomas when he said her name. He touched a gentle hand to her half completed prow and said "Trust me. Things will get better."

"How can I not believe ye when ye pull that face?" She grumbled.

He chuckled. "Always a bit softie at heart, ye are." He said.

"Hmph." She grumbled, then sneezed loudly.

"Well, bless ye! That's a right ol' sneeze if I've ever heard one." He exclaimed.

"Ugh." She grumbled.

He tisked and came forward with a handkerchief. He held it over her nose. "Here, blow lass." He said.

He grimaced at the sound of snot coming out and made sure to give her nose a thorough rubdown before setting the now filthy handkerchief aside.

"I wish I could do something to help ye." He said.

"It's just a cold, Thomas." She shrugged. "Just about everyone's got it in town."

He kissed her cheek. "Ye just rest and take it easy." He said. "There's no telling how long it'll be before work resumes."

"If it resumes." She huffed.

"At least ye haven't been scrapped yet, consider yourself lucky." He said.

"Not lucky enough." She sighed, closing her eyes. He patted her nose.

"Rest well, my Job 534." He whispered.

She shifted a bit in her sleep, whimpering softly. Thomas took the chance to look her over. When she was first born, she sported a lithe, muscular frame with bulging muscles. She looked every bit as fast as Cunard had hoped her to be. Hardly any trace of that frame existed now. Her gleaming coat was gone, it was now dull and rusty in most places. The lack of food had made her thin with most muscle gone. Not only were her ribs showing but her hips were showing too. She was a skeleton with skin.

Pressing a finger to her throat he could feel that strong heartbeat still. She may've looked dead but her heart told another story. It was still going strong and as long as it remained so, she had a chance.

Leaning down, he gave her a kiss on the nose before settling down beside her for a midday nap.


	7. Job 534 Part 2

When Thomas woke later that day he found his ship down with a raging fever. She shivered from bow to stern. Taking out a bottle of rum he poured some into a cloth and began rubbing her hull with it to cool her down.

She groaned and coughed weakly. "Thomas?"

"I'm here." He replied, setting the rag aside.

"I'm so cold." She whimpered.

"I know, you've got a very high fever. I'm trying to bring it down." He answered.

She shivered. Thomas bit his lip. Despite his best efforts she was dying and there was nothing more he could do.

"I'll be right back." he promised, giving her hull one last pat. He raced out.

He wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into the yard manager. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." Thomas stammered.

"It's alright lad. How's our ship?" He asked.

"Not good. She's failing." Thomas replied.

"Well it's a good thing this came when it did." He handed Thomas a telegram.

Thomas' face slowly turned upwards into a huge grin.

"Construction will resume tomorrow. I suggest you tell the lass."

"Yes sir I will. And thank you!" Thomas shouted over his shoulder as he raced off.

The yard manager chuckled to himself and went inside.

"534 guess what? Guess what?!" Thomas cried.


	8. Job 534 Part 3

SEPTEMBER 26, 1934

The fresh coat of white paint gleamed on the big ship's sides as she sat impatiently in her cradle. She watched as the crowds arrived. Always eager for attention, she gladly accepted the offered treats and eager children's hands which, as they pet her hull, made her purr loudly.

"Heh, sucker." Thomas laughed as he watched it all.

She smirked. "I like a gentle hand." She replied.

She enjoyed the kid's attention for a few more minutes before their caretaker shooed them off. She straightened up stiffly as the next visitor approached. As well she should too.

"Good day to you madam." She greeted to the queen.

"And good day to you." replied Queen Mary.

She and the king continued on to the stand overlooking the quickly amassing crowd. By launch time the yard was packed with every type of person from a worker's family to the politicians.

"How many people are there?..." She whispered in awe.

"250,000 is my best estimate." Thomas replied.

"A quarter million people..." She breathed.

He pat her belly. "Didn't know you were that popular now did you?" He chuckled.

The young ship could only stare in awe at the scene surrounding her.

After what seemed like an eternity the queen stood up to speak.

"I'll be just nearby. See you in the water." Thomas said, stroking her hull one last time before retreating to a safe distance.

The queen's voice was recorded by every major new crew that was there, carried to radios around the globe.

 _"I am happy to name this ship the Queen Mary."_

The newly named Queen Mary gasped. She had expected to follow the old Cunard tradition with her name ending in the 'ia' suffix. She assumed her name would be something like Caronia or Mauretania, to honor the line's recently fallen leader. But being named in honor of her majesty? That was beyond any of her wildest expectations and they could be pretty wild at times.

 _"May god bless her and all who sail in her."_

The bottle was thrown and Queen Mary licked the sweet taste of empire wine off her bow as she slid gently down into the river Clyde. The water was a shock at first and she failed about, causing some laughs. Feeling silly, Queen Mary blushed as she dropped the rest of the way into the river, now afloat as a true ship. People cheered her from the bank and horns sounded from nearby ships, even the tugs joined in with their little whistles sounding away. Queen Mary only wished she had the steam or the whistle to answer.

Queen Mary's happiness was interrupted briefly as she spotted another ship farther downstream. It was the old Mauretania, on her way to the scrapyards in Rosyth. The two ships' eyes met, Queen Mary's violet into Mauretania's hazel, and a silent understanding passed between them. Queen Mary dipped her head in respect and Mauretania returned the gesture before sailing on.

The big ships' attentions were turned back to the pier that the tugs were maneuvering her into. She grimaced as she brushed hard against it, feeling chips of white paint flay off. She brushed it off, remembering worse things than a little lost paint. She was lucky to even be alive.

Turning her attentions to Thomas Bell, she knew she had to repay him somehow for his kindness. She's set something up in America for him, all he had to do was take her offer.

"I cannot thank you enough." She began.

"It was my pleasure, Queen Mary." He replied.

"I have to repay you somehow." She said.

"I have no need of anything." He said.

"There's an opportunity in America. I uh, I got in contact with a local shipyard in New York. You could work there. It pays better and the risks aren't as high. There are even some benefits emerging with Roosevelt's new labor laws."

He shook his head. "I have no need to go to America. I like it here." He replied.

"But I owe you somehow!" She insisted.

"You're as bad as Tempestuous. I don't need anything nor do I want anything." He answered.

She thought hard for a moment. "I could get you a spot on my maiden voyage. Would you like that?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'll consider it." He replied. "In the meantime I'll tell you one thing you can do for me."

She leaned forward. "Yes?"

"Be a kind ship. I know you're a sweet soul so show that to everyone else you meet. I shouldn't be the only one." He replied.

"I will." She promised.

...

Almost a year later, Queen Mary embarked for her maiden voyage. Thomas Bell had decided to remain in England but that was okay. She had over 1000 more passengers to talk with. Most found her engaging and pleasing to talk to and she made friends quickly among the elite and immigrants alike. Some stayed in New York and would come to the docks to see her come and go every voyage.

There was a great deal of fanfare on her departure from Southampton, more so than she expected. All the attention made her a little nervous but she brushed that aside. She felt more alive than ever, empowered by the Ancients to do something great. They say one can experience a sense of destiny, as if they know they'd go on to do great things. And Queen Mary truly believed she would do something great...


	9. Another Issue

For the third time in three mornings, Mary woke coughing. It wasn't uncommon for her to catch something. She was old after all, and not as strong as she used to be either. Next to her, Scorpion stirred only slightly. Mary didn't want to worry her companion. Scorpion was much younger than her and she didn't want the former Soviet to have to concern herself with such issues before she needed to. Another round of coughing immediately followed the first and it was several minutes before she found her breath again. Straightening up shakily, the old liner took in the view of the morning sunrise. Long Beach was a beautiful city when one took the time to see that. And again, Mary was reminded of why she loved her new home. Lines of cars passed by slowly on the Pacific Coast Highway, some turning off the exit in her direction.

 _"New tourists. Always fun."_ She mused. Though she was old, Mary still got a kick out of pranking the unsuspecting tourist. Little things like moving the ice bucket at night, preventing their keys from working. Things like that.

Scorpion began to stir beside her, shaking Mary out of her thoughts.

"Morning." Mary greeted.

"Hmm, morning." Scorpion yawned.

"Rough night?" Mary asked.

"A little. Those damn partiers of yours wouldn't shut up until late." She groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mary answered, apologetic.

"S not your fault. You don't have any control over them." Scorpion said with a smile.

Righting herself the submarine looked her friend over once then said "You know what time it is now."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Queen Mary groaned.

"Do we have to have this conversation every morning?" Scorpion retorted. "Yes, yes you do. Now give me fifty, go!"

To help her keep in shape, Scorpion had devised a workout routine of static exercises. Everything from Push-ups, Sit-ups, even Pull-ups were used.

"Come on, that's pathetic!" Scorpion taunted her as Mary struggled to rise from the 30th pushup. "I-I'm trying." She gasped, already out of breath.

"No backtalk!" Scorpion snapped. "And for that, an additional ten pushups, come on!"

Hating Scorpion at the moment, Queen Mary ground out the remainder of the pushups before rolling on her back to begin her round of situps. 100 of them. Usually, she'd be breezing through these with no trouble but right now she was feeling weak and tired and out of breath and struggled to haul herself up to the point where her bow touched her propellers.

It seemed to take forever but eventually she managed 100. Slowly rolling back to her keel, she heard Scorpion shouting at her to pick it up. Above her head was a set up pull up bar meant to take her weight, if anything truly could. Firing two rigging lines to wrap around it she began to haul herself out of the water until her broad shoulders were level with the bar before dropping back down. And she had 20 of these to do. Mary was weaker than she thought and by the 15th pull she was sucking wind. Jaws parted as she gasped for breath, the aging liner eventually managed to get the 20th in.

Collapsing back on the water, she gave herself over to a severe coughing fit. Scorpion winced at the sound of it.

"Mary, you don't sound so good." She felt her. "Are you-are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Scorpion." Mary panted.

"You don't sound fine." Scorpion wheedled.

"I said I'm fine alright! At my age fine means not dying!" Mary snapped.

"Well alright, if you insist." Scorpion said, sounding a little hurt as she backed off.

Mary knew she shouldn't have snapped at her like that but she was too exhausted to care much. After finishing her cool down stretches, she rolled on her side for a nap. She didn't move from that position, not until the next morning.

Scorpion was gazing down at her with real concern when she opened her eyes next.

"Mary, talk to me." She begged.

"Hmm, Scorpion..." Mary groaned. She grimaced at how awful her voice sounded.

"Mary you're burning with fever, I've called Doctor Barns in. He's doing some tests right now." Scorpion said.

"Ngh, I just hope he hurries up." Mary groaned.

"What do you feel like?" Scorpion asked her.

"My head hurts, and my stomach-well what used to be my stomach feels like its in knots." Mary replied.

"That doesn't sound good. You might have another hernia." Scorpion said.

"God, I hope not." The former Queen remarked. "The last one was a living hell."

Scorpion nuzzled her. "I'm here for you this time though." She said.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for that too." Mary sighed, coughing hard.

"Take it easy now." Scorpion murmured gently as Barns came back with the results.

"Well something's definitely wrong in there. But I can't tell what until I open you up and see." He said.

Mary groaned. She knew what this meant. Another surgery.

"That's five times in the past 2 years!" She whined.

"I know, I know and while I even admit that's concerning there are a lot of things wrong with you. Not surprising considering you were gutted when you first came here. Health problems were bound to follow that." He said.

"Well you can tell that to Evolution. They're the ones that run the place the last time I checked." Mary huffed.

"I'll be sure to tell them. They should consider restoring some of your original workings. It's only hurting you and by extension them in the long run. They're the ones who have to pay your medical bill every month." He said.

"And I hope it costs them." She said savagely.

Scorpion raised a brow. It was unlike Mary to speak out against her owners. The old ship usually kept her unpleasant thoughts to herself.

Barns sighed. "On your side now Mary and my team and I will have this over with in a jiffy." He said.

Mary obliged him, her superstructure pressed against the rock wall. Barns injected the anesthetic and the big ship was asleep in minutes. Scorpion was careful to keep out of the doctor's way as they worked but she watched the procedure curiously. She'd seen many surgeries in Russia so it was nothing new to her. She actually found the inner workings of other ships quite fascinating.

Sure enough it was discovered Mary did have a hernia, a groin hernia which was one of the nastiest. To Scorpion, this wasn't a surprise. Mary had a whole list of medical issues that could rival a Sumner-class destroyer's. Collagen vascular disease or autoimmune disease as it was also known. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease which was characterized by poor air flow to the lungs. And Cardiovascular or heart disease. All were included on that list.

"Damn, she's already showing signs of strangulation!" Barns called.

"How bad is that?" Scorpion asked. She knew strangulation was where the groin hernia cut of the blood flow to the area which caused severe pain.

"It's bad. I can say that much." He answered. "She's got a classic strangulated femoral hernia."

Scorpion paled. "Can-can you help her?" She asked.

"Yes and you were right to call me here Scorpion. If you had waited just another day, she might not have had a chance." He replied.

Strangulated femoral hernias were true medical emergencies. If left untreated they would cause gangrene, that is tissue decay and people could and often would die from it. As it as, the doctor could see loads of dead tissue surrounding the hernia.

"Queen Mary you beautiful idiot!" He grumbled to himself.

The old liner had probably been living with this pain for days and never said anything. She was tough though and it was against her nature to whine.

It was a nearly 9 hour long surgery, one of the longest yet for Mary. Scorpion wouldn't have left her side even if she could. She was just too worried for her friend.

Around nightfall Barns finished sewing her back up, stood and said "I've done what I can. It's up to her now."

Scorpion sighed. "Thank you again for your help doctor." She said.

He smiled. "Of course. If you need anything, call me." He said and left.

Scorpion turned back to Mary. The liner was still on her side, the anesthetic still working. Drugged as she was, her teeth were bared slightly and her tongue hung out between them. She breathed shallowly and unevenly. Despite herself, Scorpion whimpered. Each surgery was harder than the last and the submarine knew one day there would be one she wouldn't wake up from. Mary was an old ship, and she had to face that reality as much as she hated to think it.

Voice shaky and cracking with emotion, Scorpion whispered "You pull through Mary. Goddammit, you pull through!"

A weak nudge to her side is what woke Scorpion from her slumber sometime the next day. She was lying across Mary's bow, having fallen asleep there sometime during the night during her faithful watch over her friend. She turned to find the source of the nudge to see Mary's weak but sparkling violet gaze locked on her.

"Mary.." Mary purred as the Russian nuzzled her. "I knew you'd pull through." Scorpion cried!

Mary smiled. "I was almost there." She rasped. "I saw the light but the good Lord didn't make a good enough offer so I came back."

"I should flog you and put you in a bucket of ice for such sacrilegious speech Mary!" Scorpion exclaimed though she was just glad to see her friend alive. And if she had her sense of humor that was a good sign.

"What all had to be done?" Mary asked.

"You had a strangulated femoral hernia." Scorpion replied.

"Oh, that's why I feel like shit!" Mary groaned.

Scorpion stifled a laugh. Mary could be so direct in her speech sometimes.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked, seeing the submarine's expression.

"Nothing, just I find it amusing that you, a ship named for a great Queen of England, would trash talk." Scorpion replied.

"That's not nothing, that's something." Mary said.

"Cheeky." Scorpion laughed, licking her cheek.

Mary purred, her eyes beginning to close as she grew sleepy again.

"Rest, мой друг*." Scorpion whispered as the great liner fell asleep once again.

...

* Russian for "My friend"


	10. Royal Rendevous

"RMS QUEEN MARY, WILL YOU STOP MOVING!"

Queen Mary sighed as she complied with the order. It was the fifth time today she'd gotten it.

"I swear you're more anxious than a shipling ready to go and play for the first time." Captain Kayne grumbled as he emerged onto her bow.

"Sorry captain." She giggled, sounding like a little schoolgirl.

"Behave yourself." Kayne ordered and went back inside.

She pouted and at once started fidgeting again. Even Scorpion was getting tired of it. "Will you stop?!" She asked her companion.

"Hmm?" Queen Mary mumbled distractedly.

"Ugh, you're swamping me!" Scorpion whined.

"I'm sorry Scorpion." Queen Mary said, actually meaning it.

"Nervous, huh?" Scorpion asked.

Queen Mary nodded. "I haven't seen little Liz since she was a shipling." She answered.

"I see and you don't know what she'll be like?" Scorpion realized. "Well, if she's your sister's daughter then she's obviously related to you. And since she's related to you, I think you'll get along just fine."

"Well, I don't know. I was a bit of a snob when I was young." Queen Mary said.

"And you think Lizzie will be the same?" Scorpion asked.

Queen Mary nodded. "I saw her a few years back with her mom, Victoria, but since then well.." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Scorpion smiled, then turned to look at something behind Queen Mary. "The moment of truth has arrived." She smirked.

Queen Mary whipped her bow around so fast that Kayne was thrown clear across the Cafe. "QUEEN MARY!" He roared.

Queen Mary wasn't listening, her eyes were all for her niece. MS Queen Elizabeth was now a fully grown adult and she looked it too. She had a good, strong build and Queen Mary could see her mother and grandmother's looks in her fine, clean lines. She was royalty born from royalty.

Queen Elizabeth halted at the foot of Queen Mary's berth, her eyes running over her aunt's appearance. Queen Mary smiled and said "Hello, MS Queen Elizabeth."

"RMS Queen Mary, it's a pleasure." Queen Elizabeth replied, her head held high.

"Now, now. No need for formal titles here, my niece." Queen Mary chided gently. "Come here so I don't have to twist to look at you."

Queen Elizabeth came forward and let her aunt's keen eyes look her over.

"You make for a real head turner, Queen Elizabeth." Queen Mary said.

Queen Elizabeth blushed. "For an aging lady, you don't look half bad yourself, aunt." She replied.

Queen Mary laughed slightly. "An old lady like me, no. You'll be the sight for everyone's eyes, dearie." She said.

"I don't have the distinguish record to match my looks though, aunt." Queen Elizabeth countered.

"You flatter an old lady so." Queen Mary chuckled, a bit of a blush appearing on her bow. Reaching over the ledge, she touched her prow to her nieces cheek. "I haven't seen you since you were a shipling. You've grown up so much." She murmured.

"It's only been a few years aunt." Queen Elizabeth said.

"You've become an adult though. And I wasn't there to see it, so shameful." Queen Mary scolded herself.

"It's not your fault you can't move from here." Queen Elizabeth said.

"How's Lizzie doing, have you heard?" Queen Mary asked.

"Word is she's enjoying Dubai a bit too much. Gained quite a few pounds." Queen Elizabeth replied.

Queen Mary laughed. "If I didn't have my engines and boilers removed when I came here, I would've gained a few too." She replied.

"American food is so unhealthy though." Queen Elizabeth said.

"It wasn't as bad then." Queen Mary replied.

"True enough but it's not as good as a Lobster Thermidor with a side of crayfish." Queen Elizabeth said.

"Say any more and you'll have me falling on a plate of that." Queen Mary said, her mouth watering at the thought.

Queen Elizabeth laughed. "I am sorry, aunt." She giggled.

"Clearly not but I'll forgive you." Queen Mary answered, nuzzling her.

Queen Elizabeth blushed and returned the gesture, purring.

"I see you like that." Queen Mary noticed.

"A-aunt..." Queen Elizabeth whimpered as Queen Mary nudged her gently on her side against the ledge. Her bow ran along her niece's entire length, feeling the strong muscle and bone beneath her hull.

"Just relax." She told her.

Queen Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, starting to enjoy her aunt's massaging. Queen Mary had done this before to both Queen Victoria and her own daughter Queen Mary II. But she could never bring herself to finish the job. It was up to her cousin, Iowa, to do that.

Queen Mary found she was enjoying this. Queen Elizabeth quivered beneath her bow, eyes gentle and loving. Queen Mary had to really twist to reach her niece's propellers but once she was within reach she eyed them up. "You've kept them very clean. That's more than I can say for your mother." She said.

Queen Elizabeth blushed and replied "Mom insists on remaining dirty below the waterline."

"In more ways than one as well I presume." Queen Mary sighed. "I am not opposed to such things but I do wish she'd take more care. It'll be her own fault if she gets syphilis."

Queen Elizabeth jumped as her aunt nudged her portmost prop, causing it to spin a little. "Startled you?" Queen Mary asked. Queen Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry." Queen Mary said.

"It's fine, keep going." Queen Elizabeth panted, feeling very hot all of a sudden and the heat was only building, especially in her face. She must've been blushing something mad. Queen Mary gave her niece's anchors a nibble causing the younger liner to squirm. All the moving back and forth had Queen Mary out of breath. Leaning forward, she whispered in her niece's ear "Welcome to California, darling." just before Queen Elizabeth cried out in glee.

Panting, she gazed up at her aunt. Queen Mary was panting too but not nearly as bad as her. "That was, amazing." Queen Elizabeth managed.

Queen Mary winked. "I must admit you were the first ship since Normandie that I've done that to." She said.

"Well for such a long break, you did well." Queen Elizabeth managed. Queen Mary helped her upright. The older ocean liner had gotten herself stuck halfway on the ledge and Queen Elizabeth had to nudge her back down into her berth.

"Wish I could be out there with you." Queen Mary sighed.

Queen Elizabeth nuzzled her. "You've had your days. Be glad you're still around so I can see you." She replied.

"For that, I am grateful." Queen Mary agreed. She was startled when the first fireworks went off.

"You didn't think I'd forget the day my aunt turned 80 now did you?" Queen Elizabeth asked her.

Queen Mary blushed. "You're making me feel old." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry. You don't like it?" Queen Elizabeth asked, sounding hurt.

"I love it Liz. I just wish I could be 79 a little longer." Queen Mary said.

"You have until midnight." Queen Elizabeth answered.

"I thank thee then fairy godmother." Queen Mary teased.

Queen Elizabeth laughed. "Bippiti bobbiti boo." She replied with a wink.

Both ships laughed at that one and settled down to watch the fireworks together.


	11. Lost

Queen Elizabeth gazed sadly down at burned out hulk in front of her. Once a proud, indomitable ship, Normandie was a twisted wreck. Her sides rose and fell weakly and she wheezed harshly as she breathed.

"Don't give up Normandie, please." Queen Elizabeth begged.

"It 'twas my fate as told to me many years ago." Normandie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"It was about a year after Mary and I became mates. Titanic appeared to me and told me what is to come. Thus it has come to pass." Normandie grimaced.

Queen Elizabeth, held her head as she coughed up mouthfuls of bloody tar.

"I don't want to see you suffer like this." She said. "I know my sister wouldn't either."

Normandie blinked to show she was listening.

Queen Elizabeth sighed. "You have my permission to go, Normandie. Be at peace, free of pain."

"Thank you, Liz." Normandie coughed. Her eyes were strangely blank, her flanks still.

Queen Elizabeth bowed her head. "Farewell, un être cher*." She whispered.

The sound of her sisters' whistles is what made Queen Elizabeth snap her head up. Sighing, the English liner cranked her engines over. She was dreading this. She stopped Queen Mary at the harbor entrance.

"Liz, why is their blood on your bow? Has something happened?" Queen Mary asked, concerned.

Queen Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, a fire broke out at one of the berths." Queen Elizabeth answered.

"Is it out? Is it safe for me to come in?" Queen Mary asked.

"Yes but the place is a mess! Be careful though, the fire did some damage to the Cunard docks." Queen Elizabeth replied. _"And will do irreparable damage to your heart, my dear sister."_ She thought.

Queen Mary had a sixth sense and narrowed her eyes. "What is it you're not telling me?" She asked.

Queen Elizabeth tried to open her mouth and say it but she couldn't. Instead she managed "Come and see for yourself, but I promise you, you won't like it."

Queen Mary dipped her head and sailed past her sister. A few minutes later, her horrified scream sounded across the harbor. It was a cry Queen Elizabeth wouldn't soon forget.

When she reached Normandie's berth she saw Queen Mary holding the French liner tightly to her side. Tears ran down the sides of her face in torrents. Her once proud stance was now slumped down in defeat and anguish.

For Queen Elizabeth, seeing her sister like this hurt more than anything.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "If only I could do something to help."

"Bring her back!" Queen Mary cried.

Queen Elizabeth paused, looking back at her sister to see if she was talking to her. But Queen Mary had her bow turned skyward.

"YOU BRING HER BACK!" She screamed. "I love her, I need her. Bring her back, I'll do anything, please!" She sobbed. "Please, bring her back." Her bow fell back down against Normandie's.

Queen Elizabeth knew she nor anyone with a heart would catch even a wink of sleep as her sister's cries of mortal anguish echoed across the New York Harbor.

*French for "Loved one"


	12. Stargazing

United States had always loved star gazing. For some inexplicable reason she was drawn to those steady lights in the sky. The waves lapped against her hull as she maintained her position, her green eyes locked on the black canvas above them with wonder and awe. She had heard so much about the stars, and it was a wonder for her to even be seeing such things, even if what she did hear didn't make much sense. Queen Mary was beside her step daughter, gazing up at them as well.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She asked.

"Very." United States replied. "Um, Queen Mary?"

"Hmm?" The older liner turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Just what are the stars?" United States asked softly. "I mean, I've heard so much about them and yet…none of it makes sense. What lurks up there?"

Queen Mary sighed and leaned against the dock. "To be honest, no one really knows at this point in time. People have all kinds of crazy theories, and some ships i know do, too. But for me…they represent those who have gone on."

"Like Normandie?" United States asked.

"Like Normandie." Queen Mary agreed.

...

The stars glistened overhead as United States drifted in her dock, her eyes fixed on those glimmering white orbs. She finally knew more about the stars, and frankly it was disappointing. All this time and they just turned out to be balls of gas. United States snorted. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been back then. It kind of made her wish for the days when she had nothing else to worry about except her next voyage. In this day and age, she had so much to worry about.

She turned to look at the ship beside her. Queen Mary was curled up at her side, fast asleep and United States managed a small smile. Her black hull still bore the scars of her recent episode with the demon. For several nights now, she'd had nightmares of that time. No doubt she was traumatized but with time she would recover. United States settled down beside her and closed her eyes.

...

A soft breeze rustled the leaves on the trees as it drifted past her. A few leaves caught the breeze and rode it past her eyes. She perked up, feeling as if someone were close by. She turned towards the open sea… And came face-to-face with a very large, very beautiful ocean liner.

"Hello, United States." She greeted with a dip of her head.

"Um, hello." United States stammered.

"You are dreaming, United States. No harm will come to you and especially not here." She said.

"Oh why not?" United States asked.

"I wish to talk to you about Queen Mary." She replied. "That demon nearly killed her."

"I can take care of her!" United States snapped.

"Can you my daughter?" She asked with a tip of her head.

"Mom?" United States asked.

Normandie smiled as her daughter fell against her. She held her gently. "Hush now, hush." She whispered.

"I know you care for Mary, I do too. But I care for you as well. Just keep her safe. Keep her and yourself safe that's all I ask." She whispered and vanished.

"Goodbye, mom." United States whimpered.

...

When she woke up it was still night time and Queen Mary was still fast asleep at her side.

 _"Maybe she'll get a full night's sleep after all."_ United States thought. "Thanks mom." She murmured and rested her head over Queen Mary's feeling the older ships stir slightly.

The pair woke within minutes of each other.

"Morning." United States greeted.

"Good morning." Queen Mary replied. "How was your sleep?"

"I slept like a baby, you?" United States asked.

"Perfect, didn't have a single nightmare." Queen Mary replied.

"That's good to hear." United States said. "You know, you were right."

"About what?" Queen Mary tilted her head to one side.

"About the stars. About them, being the souls of those we've lost." United States met the older liner's gaze. Queen Mary seemed to understand what she was getting at.

"Normandie spoke to you, didn't she?" She asked.

United States nodded. "She wants me to be careful. You as well." She answered. "She sends her love to you."

Queen Mary closed her eyes. "It's been 73 years since she died but it still feels like only yesterday." She said.

United States nuzzled her. "I know, I know." She murmured. "And I understand."

"Four months old, and seeing something like that. That must've been traumatizing." Queen Mary murmured.

"It was, it was. I still have a fear of fire because of that." United States answered.

She held the older liner to her side. "You want to get some breakfast?" She asked.

"As long as you don't chatter the whole way." Queen Mary replied.

United States chuckled. "I can be quiet." She said.

"We'll see." Queen Mary answered and led the way.


	13. The Last Time

Elizabeth had her head down and was panting as she raced to reach New York. It was hell in Scotland and the safety of neutral waters would be a welcome relief. She was two days out into the North Atlantic and while the rumors drew the U-boats towards Southampton that wasn't a guarantee. If she was spotted through a periscope, it was game over.

Her decent pace had Elizabeth exhausted by the time she entered New York harbor. The fanfare was less than what her sister, Mary had received but then again this was wartime. Aquitania was the first ship Elizabeth saw. The old ship had been down with a cold the last time she'd seen her. Aquitania's greeting was horse and her nose ran but she still held her head high. Elizabeth gave her a nod.

"You know you really should get someone to look at you." She said as Aquitania coughed painfully.

"It's just a cold Elizabeth." Aquitania rasped.

Elizabeth sighed and continued on, knowing there was no arguing with her. Next was Normandie with Queen Mary beside her. It wasn't that long ago that Elizabeth had been told by her sister that the two were lovers. She was surprised when she first learned this but looking at the pair now she could see they were made for each other.

"Rough trip?" Mary asked her.

"Other than the knowledge I could be in a sub's sights no." Elizabeth replied.

Mary sighed. "Well thank god you made it here in one piece." She said.

"It would have been a pity to loze you, Elizabeth." Normandie said in her thick French accent.

"Say that in French." Mary purred.

Normandie obliged her. "Ca aurait été vous perdre, Elizabeth." She said.

"Perfect." Mary purred.

"Even if you can't understand it?" Normandie asked.

"The language of love." Mary answered. "Who cares if I can't understand it?"

"Some might care." Normandie said.

"Then teach me." Mary winked.

Normandie laughed. "Is that an order, RMS Queen Mary?" She asked.

"A request." Mary replied, kissing her cheek.

Normandie returned the gesture. "Mmm, how can I refuze." She said.

Elizabeth smartly turned away as the pair began their passions, locking gazes with a shocked but unsurprised Aquitania.

"So you guessed." Elizabeth said.

The older ship shrugged.

"I suspected. I knew Mary was in love but why wouldn't she just say she was. It's not like her to hide something." She replied.

"Wonder if I'll ever find somebody." Elizabeth said.

"A pretty young thing like you. Of course you will." Aquitania chuckled.

Elizabeth ducked her head shyly at the older liner's praise.

"What were things like when you left?" Aquitania asked.

"Not good. Bombing raids began on the Dover coast." Elizabeth replied. "At least three ships were reported killed in Southampton. Caledonia unfortunately among them."

The Cunard leader sighed. "All we can do is hope this war will end soon before any more perish."

She turned away from Elizabeth who respected her leader's decision to grieve for her former rival in peace.

...

Mary was due to leave port the next day so she decided to make the most of the time she had left. Normandie wasted no time in pleasuring her and it went back and forth between the pair throughout the night. In the morning, despite the presence of her crew onboard, Mary wouldn't wake up she was just so spent.

"Time to wake up Mary." A dockworker said as he untied her lines.

When Mary did not wake up then he had his buddies bang some pans together. This woke both ships who banged their bows together before squalling as they landed.

"Oh my head!" Mary groaned.

"That was the most unpleasant wake up call ever." Normandie agreed.

"Sorry Mary but you have to get going." The man said and left.

Mary sighed and turned to Normandie in time to see the French liner slam into her.

"Whoa!" She cried as Normandie forced her over on her side.

"You better come back safe, Mary. You hear me!" Normandie cried.

"Of course I will. With my speed, I can avoid U-boats easily." Mary replied. "You be careful too. Word is you're going to be converted to an American warship."

Normandie shrugged. "That's better than being put on the front lines." She replied.

"Still though, be careful. Don't get into any trouble." Mary begged her.

"As if." Normandie snorted and backed off, allowing Mary to find her keel again.

"Now, in the best tradition of my people." Normandie kissed Queen Mary fiercely. "A good luck charm." She whispered before pecking Mary's lips. "And something to look forward to when you return."

"I love you." Mary whispered.

"And I love you." Normandie replied.

The two shared a brief but passionate kiss before Mary was forced to head out, sounding her whistles in farewell to Normandie.


	14. Posiedon

Queen Mary had been feeling off for several days now. Her side hurt, increasingly so. It was now to the point where she was having trouble just eating. It hurt her to digest anything and she often ended up throwing up more often than not. Her pain meant she had a short-temper so she was less than pleased when a burp sounded from somewhere close by.

"Ugh." She shuddered.

Some tugs were having a burping contest nearby. The fattest one burped loudly. "How's that?" He chuckled. Then a small one burped. "Oh come on, mate!" The largest cried. "You burp like a girl!" Another taunted. United States laughed. "Ha! That's not burping like a girl." The tugboat smirked. "Then what is?" He teased. "Oh I'll show you!" United States declared. And she took a deep breath-and belched the loudest, even louder than the big tugboat.

The tugboats and other smaller craft watched, stunned and amused, as United States started chortling. "You all WISH you could burp like a girl!" She declared.

Queen Mary let out a cry of disgust. "Steamship United States! That is DISGUSTING!" She cried. "Queen Mary will you stop being so military? What's wrong with trying to have some fun?" United States argued. "A lady should not-" "AGAIN with the lady business? Oh come one and have some fun for once!" United States cried. Queen Mary huffed. "Impertinent..." She muttered.

She didn't notice how United States was smirking that dangerous smirk of hers. Once the pair were cleared for departure, Queen Mary began to back out of her berth. She didn't see United States dunk her bow in the water, then...

SPLASH! Queen Mary was hit square in the face, and then a loud, bellowing whistle sounded and startled her. She yelled and almost jumped a foot out of the water, grimacing from the pain in her side!

United States was cackling away as she sailed past. Obviously the culprit. "HAHAHAHA! QUEEN MARY I REALLY GOT YOU THAT TIME HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Queen Mary growled, still dripping wet. Her temper flared. "STEAMSHIP UNITED STATES YOU ARE FINISHED!" She roared as she sailed towards the younger liner. United States saw her, and laughed. "Race you, Queen Mary!" she shouted and she raced off with the angry Queen Mary hot on her trail.

The British liner increased her speed, trying to catch up with the younger ship. "YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOUNG LADY!" She screamed between pants. United States was cackling away. "That is if you can catch me!" She called back cheerfully. She continued to race on, a good distance ahead of the older ocean liner as her mighty propellers churned away. Queen Mary chased United States for the whole night, but no matter how she tried, she just couldn't catch her! She had to admit, United States was rather impressive. She was slicing through rough waters with ease while the older ocean liner was bobbing up and down on them like a cork. "Oh god..." Queen Mary cursed as her engines began to ache, never mind her side. Her side was throbbing.

By morning she was out of breath, red faced, and huffing while United States looked as fresh and as energetic as usual. She waggled her stern. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" She sang. Then she began to sail around Queen Mary in circles. "Ten million bottles of beer on the wall! Ten million bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, ten million bottles of-" Queen Mary sighed. This was going to be a LOOOONG voyage... First her side was hurting her, then United States had to be up to her old tricks. _"Whatever did I do to deserve this?"_ She moaned to herself.

As the pair continued on, the weather worsened. Pelting rain sheeted down on the two liners and Queen Mary grimaced whenever the droplets struck her side, never mind the growing swells. She was well known as a roller but her heavier build made her a bit more stable than United States. Said liner was about 200 yards ahead, fighting her way through the swells. She'd never had to sail in bad weather before, Gibbs had made sure of that. But this storm had cropped up out of nowhere. Not even Gibbs could've foreseen it. She'd just have to tough it out.

 _"At least she doesn't have a sore side to deal with."_ Queen Mary thought. _"And she's young, she's got more energy than I do."_ Nevertheless, United States was struggling to remain on course. Her engines whined at the strain of holding her steady. She cast a worried glance behind her, just seeing Queen Mary's lit up superstructure bobbing between the swells. "Keep going, United States. I'm fine." Queen Mary called over the wireless. United States nodded and sailed on.

In truth, Queen Mary's side hurt more than ever and she was struggling to fight for every inch of ground. This was a storm from hell so Queen Mary was glad when she saw a patch of white ahead. _"Good, it's clearing."_ She thought. She spoke too soon. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a wave a huge one. It had to be at least 60 foot. "My god.." She whispered. United States was heading straight for it. The younger ship didn't have the stability Queen Mary had, not with her aluminum hull and lighter build. Nor could she take the impact to begin with.

"United States, watch out!" Queen Mary cried, not caring if her voice was snatched by the wind. She charged forward, pushing her engines beyond their limit. Pulling up alongside her stepdaughter, Queen Mary grabbed her, holding her to her side. "Hold on to me." She ordered. United States saw the source of her stepmother's fears and nodded grimly, clinging tightly. Queen Mary gasped in pain as her side flared up worse than ever. It was nearly bad enough for her to pass out but she would let herself do that. United States needed her to remain conscious. United States murmured an inquiry but Queen Mary never got the chance to answer her as the wave was upon them.

It picked up the two ocean liners and thew them in a roll all the way down its base. It deposited them several miles later, crashing on top of them before rolling on. United States was the first to reappear. Gasping, she looked around desperately for her stepmother and friend. "Queen Mary?" She called. "RMS Queen Mary, where are you?" She looked around widely but saw nothing. Then her eye caught something off her port quarter. She whirled around, seeing the motionless form of another ocean liner.

"QUEEN MARY!" She cried, rushing over. Queen Mary's eyes were closed, her teeth bared in a silent snarl of pain. Pressing her ear to her side, United States could just hear the other ship's heartbeat. "You hold on, Mary. I'll get you back." She promised. It took her several attempts before she got the liner back upright. Queen Mary was unresponsive, her crew of engineers taking over her power plant as the pair limped towards England.

"Someone help me!"

That was the first sound Queen Elizabeth heard that morning. She snapped right awake and turned in the direction of the sound. United States was racing into port, supporting another ship. Upon closer inspection, Queen Elizabeth realized who it was. "Oh my..." She gasped. She turned to the yacht next to her. "Britannia, I don't care if she's asleep or not. Get Liz and bring her here." She growled. "Yes, Lizzie." Britannia replied and raced off.

"Put her in her berth." Queen Elizabeth growled as United States drew nearer. The American liner nodded and with her aunt's help, got Queen Mary safely in. Queen Elizabeth felt her. "I can't tell what's wrong." She whimpered. "Tell me everything!" She demanded. "Um, well we encountered a storm..." United States broke off as Britannia raced back in. Before she even stopped at the pier a young woman leaped off her decks, and hit the ground running. United States backed off at once, her head respectfully bowed. Queen Elizabeth couldn't blame her.

"Alright, you American. Tell me the whole story!" The Queen of England demanded. United States gulped. "We encountered a storm and both of us took a huge rogue wave, must've been at least 60 feet." She said as the queen worked her way along Queen Mary's side. "Anything before that? Anything unusual you can think of?" She asked. "Well there was this one instance a day before we left New York. When our dinner was brought out to us, Mary refused hers and said she wasn't hungry. I don't see how that would help much though." United States replied. "It helps a lot SS United States." The queen answered. She paused at Queen Mary's flank. "It's her appendix. It's burst." She said. "No..." Queen Elizabeth whimpered. United States touched her nose to her side.

The queen turned back to her yacht. "Britannia, find Sir Bates and bring him here, at once!" She ordered. "Yes ma'am." Britannia agreed and with a quick salute, she raced off. After she had gone, Queen Mary began to stir. "Ngh..." She groaned. The queen continued to stroke her bow with her left hand, while moving her right down to the ship's snout. Queen Mary's nose twitched a bit before her eyes opened. They widened a bit at seeing her queen in front of her and she opened her mouth to say something but the queen stopped her. "Ah, don't. It's alright." She assured. Queen Mary sighed. "How do you feel?" She asked. "My side..." She groaned. The queen nodded. "...It's killing me." Queen Mary finished with a whimper. "Shh, easy now. It's your appendix. I'm having the doctor take a look at it." The queen answered. Queen Mary's eyes closed again, her breathing evening out as she went back to sleep. "That's it, just rest." The queen murmured to her.

Sir Bates made the same diagnoses and determined that Queen Mary needed to be taken to London for immediate surgery if she was to have any chance. "I'll carry her there." United States offered as the queen started to argue for enlisting the help of a barge. "Thank you, United States." The queen said as she and Sir Bates boarded Britannia. United States grabbed Queen Mary's scruff between her teeth, lifting the larger liner out of the water and draping her over her back. "You got her?" Queen Elizabeth asked as she moved alongside, ready to catch Queen Mary if she slipped off. "I've got her, Liz." United States replied and she set off.

Britannia led the way to clear the lanes of traffic. For such a little ship, she sure made a big presence. "Clear out the lot of ya!" She roared and the ships in her way would move at once. Swarms of hospital ships surrounded them as they raced up the Thames, helping to fend off other ships. United States carried Queen Mary into a hospital birth, then was shooed out by the hospital ships. She joined Queen Elizabeth outside. Britannia couldn't stay, she had other jobs that needed doing so she left leaving the two ocean liners on their own. "Sometimes I think she cares more for you than me." Queen Elizabeth sighed. "What do you mean?" United States asked. "Well, she's always hanging with you and she hardly ever talks to me anymore." Queen Elizabeth replied. "Liz, you're her sister. You've known her all your life. Of course she cares for you." United States said. "Me, I only just met her. And she loves me because of Normandie. I'm her daughter. It's not the same thing." "No, I suppose not." Queen Elizabeth sighed.

A hospital ship emerged then. "Is she alright?!" United States cried. "She's stable, for now at least." The hospital ship sighed. "She's resting now though. You can see her, but don't do anything to disturb her." United States nodded and looked at Queen Elizabeth. "You go on. I'm not sure I can see her like this." The older liner replied and sailed away. United States sighed and turned to enter the berth.

Queen Mary was hooked up to numerous wires and tubes, just like last time. A heart monitor gave a steady and reassuring beep. United States sighed. "You're going to make me turn gray before I need to, mom." She said. Queen Mary of course, gave no response. United States settled down beside her and closed her eyes.

A nudge in her side is what woke her. "Ngh, five more minutes, mom." She grumbled. The nudge returned, more insistent this time. United States yelped in surprise and straightened up to see Queen Mary wide awake and looking at her, obviously amused. "You're awake!" United States cried happily, embracing her. _"You're alive."_ She thought in her head. Queen Mary must've known what she was thinking for she returned the hug with more zeal than she had previously. "I was so worried." United States whimpered. She eventually let go but remained close to her stepmother. "You've been on and off now for about 3 days. Everyone's been so worried about you." She cried. Queen Mary grunted an apology. "Yeah, you should be sorry." United States growled though Queen Mary could see past her anger. It faded as quickly as it came and United States buried her bow into the older liner's side. "Poseidon, I'm just glad you're alive!" She cried. Queen Mary rubbed her bow along her side in a soothing manner.

United States didn't care how many tears she cried nor how many people she woke with her cries, all that mattered to her was Queen Mary was alive.

...

"He wants what?" Queen Mary cried.

"Gallico, he wants to interview you." United States replied with a sigh.

"Whatever for?" The older liner sniffed.

"Remember that storm?" United States asked.

Queen Mary shuddered. "Don't remind me." She grumbled.

"Well, he's going to write a novel based on that incident and he wants to talk to you." United States replied.

"Oh, I don't know..." Queen Mary began though United States could see she was flattered by the thought.

"Ah go on, it'll be fun!" United States giggled.

"Oh alright, you. I'll go if that makes you happy." Queen Mary sighed, chuckling as United States danced around in happiness.


	15. First Encounters

I couldn't recall when I'd had a worse day. The new liner, United States, first took my speed record and now insisted upon pestering me non stop. First she'd splashed water on me. Then she'd ask me a million questions about this and that. I was forced to merely tolerate her presence here in Southampton but she was beginning to try my patience.

One morning, United States was particularly hyper and launched a barrage of questions my way.

"Hey, Queen Mary!" She asked.

"What is it this time United States?" I sighed, not looking in her direction.

"What's it like being a Queen of Britain? I know I couldn't do it. I mean, come on! Could you see me doing that? No, of course not! I'm not that refined! I know it doesn't seem like I do have limits, but I do." She began, talking a mile a minute as she usually did.

I bit back a groan. Once United States started talking, she could never shut up!

"By the way, what was the worst thing you ever came across in your time in service? I just got into service recently, so I really didn't see anything that's bad so far, although since you were in World War II you probably saw a lot of horrible things. Which one was the worst, seeing someone close to you sink. Or maybe some of those that were rescued from camps during the war?" She continued. __

_"No but Aquitania did."_ I thought.

"I bet that was terrible. Those Nazis really had it coming, didn't they? Hey, if the atomic bomb was built sooner, do you think it would've been used on Germany? If so, how may would've died? I mean, Japan got nuked twice, right? I forget how many died in the blast alone." __

_"100,000 in Hiroshima and 45,000 in Nagasaki. Learn your history, United States."_ I thought with a sigh.

"Do you often talk with other ships or is it just your sister? Who's your lover? Do you even have a lover? Because if you do, I'd really like to—"

Now this set me off. Yes I did have a lover, one I'd kept secret for many years for she was also female. Many think that I would've hated Normandie, she and I faced each other so many times. But I loved her, and I was forced to keep it secret for both our sakes. Thinking about it now allowed all my anger and sorrow over what had happened come to the surface.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared, trying to hold back my tears.

She blinked in surprise. "You have to watch your language if you're one of the Queens of Great Britain. I know I do when I'm in American ports..." Her chattering continued and I was wishing she would just go away and leave me in peace.

Eventually she did and the tears I'd been holding back came flowing out in earnest. Elizabeth found me then and she didn't need to ask why I was crying.

"Shh, it's alright." She whispered as she held me.

"Normandie, Normandie..." I whimpered.

"I know. I know. I'll talk to United States and tell her not to bring up such a subject again." She said.

I was grateful for the gathering darkness for it and Elizabeth's hull hid my tears as United States sailed past, unaware of my pain.


	16. The Truth Will Out

"Why can't you be more proper?!"

"Why should I?!"

"You're a lady!"

"I am not a lady!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Queen Elizabeth groaned as strings of Queen Mary and United States' latest argument reached her ears.

"Do they ever stop?!" She groaned.

Turning to look at the pair she saw Queen Mary with her bow pressed hard against United States'. The two liners glared icily at each other and briefly, Queen Elizabeth wondered if her sister would land a blow on the younger liner.

"You're nothing but a stuck up snob!" United States yelled.

"I am not a stuck up snob!" Queen Mary shouted back. "I am a proper, well-mannered lady!"

"You're too serious, why can't you just lighten up and live a little?!" United States snapped.

"Oh please! As if I'd reduce myself to your level of amusement, United States." Queen Mary sniffed.

"Ha! I don't think you're even capable of fun!" United States snorted. "I haven't seen you smile, not once!"

 _"Neither have I."_ Queen Elizabeth thought. _"And that's for good reason."_

Queen Mary grimaced but United States didn't notice this.

"Why can't you just relax? Have fun, maybe even find someone to love." United States continued.

 _"Uh oh. Don't go there United States, please."_ Queen Elizabeth thought, ready to intervene should things get uglier.

Queen Mary actually backed away a step at that but United States was far from finished.

"Can you even love someone, Mary?! Cause I don't think you can!" She growled.

"I can!" Queen Mary whimpered.

"Oh really, then tell me. Who did you love?" United States asked.

Queen Mary shifted uncertainly. "United States..." She began.

"Who, Mary? Tell me!" United States insisted.

The queen bowed her head.

"Who? Come on, it can't be that hard. Who, Mary, who?!" United States kept on saying.

Queen Mary's patience reached breaking point and she thrust her bow against United States'.

"NORMANDIE!" She cried.

All the ships turned to look at the pair.

"I LOVED NORMANDIE, OKAY!" Queen Mary wailed.

She backed off from United States, her head bowed.

"I-I loved her. I loved her and she-when she-" Queen Mary sobbed.

"Mary, I..." United States began as the queen backed into her berth.

"Go United States. Just go! I don't want to see you again!" Queen Mary sobbed.

"I'm sorry." United States sighed and sailed back to her own berth.

Queen Elizabeth came forward now, ignoring the stares she received.

"Mary.." She asked.

"Go away Elizabeth." Queen Mary replied.

"You know I'm not going to do that." Queen Elizabeth answered as she held her sister.

Queen Mary sobbed unashamed into her side.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Queen Elizabeth murmured as she started to head out of New York with Queen Mary huddled close to her side.


	17. Correspondence: Part 1

United States had hoped after her stepmother was retired that the pair would somehow manage to keep up a correspondence. Her hopes were dashed as one year after Queen Mary had been sent to Long Beach, United States sent her a letter and never got a reply back. She tried several more times, thinking that the postal service mixed their letters up somehow but those ones never got an answer either. This meant that either Queen Mary didn't want to talk to her or something had happened that United States hadn't heard about.

In reality, Queen Mary had heard a while back that her stepdaughter was dead and so far had refused any more mail from anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. The old liner spent most of her days in a bottle and most of her nights crying.

This is what Podvodnaya Lodka aka: Scorpion saw when she arrived in 1998. Her first day Queen Mary tried to kill her and she nearly did until dockman separated the pair, getting their point across to Queen Mary by giving her a harsh swat. Queen Mary learned quickly not to mess with Scorpion after that and spent most of her time leaning as far away from the submarine as possible, neither talking nor attacking her. That is, until she woke up screaming from yet another nightmare. It was the first one Scorpion had seen upon arriving here but the old Russian sub knew what Queen Mary was going through.

"You fought in war, yes?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Queen Mary hiccuped. "But that's not what I was dreaming of."

"Oh. Then what were you dreaming of?" Scorpion asked.

"My-my daughter." Queen Mary replied with a whimper.

"My condolences." Scorpion murmured. "What was her name?"

"United States." Queen Mary replied.

"Oh, Big U? Where did you hear she was dead?" Scorpion asked.

"Not long after I came here. I'd heard she'd been taken out of service and sold to the scrapyard. She's long dead by now. She wouldn't have lasted long there." Queen Mary replied.

"Slow down please. My English is not that good yet." Scorpion sighed. "So you say she was sold, and you assumed she was dead based upon a rumor you heard."

"She's already dead by now. I know it." Queen Mary whimpered.

"You do not know that for sure." Scorpion said.

"I haven't received a letter from her." Queen Mary whimpered.

"I have friends in postal service. Eh, I will look into it." Scorpion promised.

Queen Mary looked at her. "You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to do it. I will help you." Scorpion managed.

"I hardly even know you." Queen Mary said.

"Still have trust issues. Well, I am American now. I live in America. I should help my fellow American." Scorpion said.

Queen Mary gave up. What harm could Scorpion do anyway? "Thank you." She said, looking over at her for the first time.

The little submarine had a grin on her face as she replied "You are welcome, Queen Mary."


	18. Correspondence: Part 2

Over the next following weeks, Scorpion got in contact with her "friends" in the postal service. Queen Mary tried to ignore the question of how the Soviet got those friends and just what she did with them before now and instead tried to focus on what the submarine was doing now.

She had her attention on Scorpion one day when the submarine brought in a mouthful of letters. "All for you!" She squeaked.

"Me." Queen Mary asked surprised.

"Of course you." Scorpion smiled as she set them down in front of her companion.

Queen Mary looked at the return address. "South Philly." She mused. "Long way away."

"I've put them in chronological order. I'm surprised you never got any of these. Surely the postal service couldn't screw up that bad." Scorpion said.

"No, after I heard that United States was dead I refused any mail. I wouldn't take any. I couldn't." Queen Mary answered.

"I see. Well, you better do some catching up then." Scorpion smirked.

Feeling that the submarine knew something Queen Mary didn't, she picked the first one up and found that the seal had already been broken. The others too. "Did you read these?" She asked her companion.

"Um.." Scorpion shifted.

"You know its not okay to read through other people's mail." Queen Mary scolded.

Scorpion ducked her head in shame. Queen Mary snorted and began to read to herself. She found the writing messy and hard to read but she supposed that was also in part due to her eyesight. She was becoming more farsighted now and found it difficult to read things up close.

 _"Mother,_

 _I hope your new life in California suits you. Must be nice and warm there, sun most of the year, palm trees. I bet you get pampered too. I'm jealous!_

 _The east coast is as cold as ever but I don't need to describe it to you. I'm sure you remember what it's like. I've been taken out of service myself and towed to the historic waterfront in South Philly. Across the river from me are two historic vessels who are both really kind. Olympia who was Dewey's flagship at the Battle of Manilla Bay. That was the fight that won the US the Philippines. And Becuna, a Balao-class submarine who served in World War 2. They are good company but it does get lonely here once in a while. To be in the presence of two of my namesake nation's most historic vessels though is a true honor._

 _I do miss you though, Mary. Sometimes I imagine you sailing up the Delaware but I know that won't happen._

 _I hope to hear from you soon. I love you."_

"United States." Queen Mary finished with a sigh.

Scorpion had a smug look on her face.

"What?" Queen Mary asked her.

"Say it!" She giggled.

"Oh but.."

"Say it!"

"Oh okay, thank you Scorpion." Queen Mary groaned, the words tasting like vinegar in her mouth.

Scorpion giggled giddily. "You're welcome, Queen Mary." She replied.

Queen Mary quickly read through the rest. "The last letter is dated 1990. 8 years ago." She sighed. She turned to look at the submarine who was lazily rolling about the water like a sea otter, cleaning herself.

"Scorpion, Scorpion!"

"Hmm, yes Queen Mary?" Scorpion asked.

"I want you to help me with something..."

...

For United States, it was just another dull, dreary day on the Camden waterfront. It'd been raining nonstop for weeks now. The former liner winced at the sound of Becuna's coughing. The submarine had caught a cold and Olympia was trying her best to take care of her.

"Feeling any better yet?" United States called.

"N-no!" Becuna replied in a nasal voice before sneezing loudly several times.

"Well bless you!" United States cried.

Olympia merely sighed and nuzzled the submarine's prow gently. Becuna purred weakly and snuggled into her side.

"Mail for you Big U!" cried a postal man as he came walking up.

"For me?!" United States cried.

"Well isn't that what I just said. You are Big U aren't you?" The man teased.

"That's me!" United States chirped.

He set a package down in front of her. "Enjoy." He said and left.

"Who would be sending me stuff?" United States wondered. She looked at the return address. "California." She mused.

"Whoever it is doesn't have any issue with stamps. A package that size is expensive to ship across country." Olympia said.

United States was deep in thought as she tried to figure out who it was that had sent her this.

"Well don't just stare at it, open it up girl and find out." Olympia called.

United States did as the older ship instructed. She pulled out a lovely red and gold wool scarf.

"Phew, that's one nice knitting job." Olympia called. "Hand done too by the looks if it."

"Didn't know you knew knitting, Olympia." United States said.

"It's a hobby I learned." Olympia replied with a shrug. "Do you know who sent it?"

United States looked down to see a note that had slipped out. Gently, she picked it up and unfolded it. The writing was fancy but easily legible.

 _"United States,_

 _First off let me tell you I am so glad you are alive! For years I thought you were dead. That's why I wouldn't respond to any of your letters. I wouldn't take any mail at all. All because of some dockyard rumor I heard, for shame! It was Scorpion, a former Russian submarine who is now moored next to me, that tracked down all your letters. She's looking up at me now with a smug look on her face but I figure she's earned the right._

 _California is a nice place though I would've preferred something with a bit more green. The sun is good though. I'm not as pampered as I was when I was in service but Cunard had more money to go around to spend on an old lady like me. Nonetheless most folks here are very kind and do what they can to keep me in good health. I do wish I could come and visit you one day but moving from my berth is impossible now. 3 of my four engine rooms were removed as were all my boilers. As a result, I get a straight shot of different base foods such as proteins and carbs. I can still have a few things by the mouth but nothing too complex or I'll regret it. I get a pipit full of carbs every day. Tastes nasty and I wish they could just give me a shot to the vein with that stuff but it would likely turn out bad for my arteries. Fortunately, I get some sugar to wash that down with. If only they would give me 2 pipits of that stuff instead of one! Ah well, such is life. I'm alive at least and that's more than I can say for a lot of our breed so I won't complain, much._

 _I know it gets cold in Philadelphia so I'm giving you this scarf that Scorpion and I made. When one is moored with nothing to do, you'd be surprised at the kind of hobbies she can pick up. I know it's not much but I hope it helps._

 _I love you and I miss you,_

 _RMS Queen Mary."_

"Well?" Olympia asked when United States put the letter down. She'd been reading it silently.

"It was from Mary." United States managed. "I didn't think she wanted to talk to me."

"Just took a bit of convincing it seems." Olympia smiled. Becuna even grinned as United States eagerly asked a near passerbyer for a pen and paper and started writing a mile a minute.

 _"Dear Queen Mary, ..."_


	19. Correspondence: Part 3

The years had passed and it was now 2006. New Jersey had since arrived in Camden and was berthed just ahead of United States. He'd taken a liking to her and she liked him, finding him a kind sort. That year, his crew of volunteers had been working tirelessly to get his radio back up and running. Now he was ready to transmit.

United States watched him as he sent out a call, hoping other ships would respond. The first was his brother, Wisconsin who was moored down in Norfolk. Next was Alabama and Massachusetts. And lastly...

"Big U?" NJ called.

"Hmm?" She asked through a mouthful of seafood.

"I've got someone on the line for you." NJ replied.

"Oh?" She asked, switching on her own radio to his channel.

"United States?"

United States knew that voice anywhere. "Queen Mary!" She whispered in disbelief.

She could almost hear her step mother smiling as she replied "It's me, dearie."

"How did... How can you even..." United States tried.

"Thank NJ. He set the whole thing up." Queen Mary replied.

Said warship winked flirtatiously which made United States blushed.

"I think you two are a perfect match." She continued.

"Q-Queen Mary..." United States stammered.

Queen Mary giggled. "Tell me everything. Have you two kissed? Has he bought you dinner?"

"Queen Mary, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" United States blushed.

"Am I? Oh I am so sorry." though she didn't sound sorry at all.

United States rolled her eyes but decided to let it go.

"Hello there." said a second voice.

"Who's that?" United States asked.

"Scorpion." Queen Mary replied.

"Ah. Hello then Scorpion." United States greeted.

"Big U, nice to hear your voice at last. Queen Mary has done nothing but talk about you." The sub replied.

"And what has she told you?" United States asked, fearing the British liner had said some embarrassing things.

Seeming to know what her stepdaughter was thinking, Queen Mary replied "Oh nothing too bad. Just the usual stuff."

"Phew good. Knowing you, one can never guess." United States said.

Queen Mary laughed. "It's you I have to thank for my unpredictability." She said.

"And Liz." United States pointed out.

"True, and Liz. I'll give her prank a 10/10 that was pretty good." Queen Mary said with a laugh. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Oh come on, don't act all innocent. You were such a scaredy-keel." United States said.

"Was not!" Queen Mary replied.

"Oh you so were!" United States smirked. "I had to bite into your bow railing to get you moving again."

"Okay, okay point taken." Queen Mary grumbled. "But it was just that once."

"And I never forgot it!" United States sang.

"When did you become so evil?" Queen Mary asked.

"I've always been evil." United States giggled.

"True enough. You were a torn in my side from the minute you first arrived in Southampton. I could barely stand you!" Queen Mary grumbled.

"More like couldn't stand me at all!" United States replied.

"Huh, I suppose you're right there. I downright hated you at first!" Queen Mary said.

"You warmed up to me eventually." United States said.

"Eh, I would've still hated you if I hadn't learned you were Normandie's daughter. You drove me nuts!" Queen Mary said. "Still do!"

"Driving people nuts is my specialty!" United States purred.

Queen Mary sighed. "Clearly. You were a menace." She said.

"I was." United States agreed. "And I am sorry I annoyed you so much."

"Eh, I learned to live with it after a while." Queen Mary replied. "Most of your antics were amusing when they weren't performed on me."

"Like that prank I pulled on Intrepid once?" United States pointed out.

"Gah, don't mention that one or I'll die of laughter!" Queen Mary giggled.

"He was so asking for it though." United States giggled back.

"So true." Queen Mary replied. "The look on his face was priceless. I wanna keep that in my memory forever!"

"I wish I could see you." United States sighed.

"Maybe someday you will." Queen Mary suggested hopefully.

"Have to be something pretty big for that to happen. I haven't moved from this berth for a good 30 plus years." United States shrugged.

"You're in better shape than me it sounds like though. At least you still have all your parts." Queen Mary pointed out.

United States shuddered. "I don't even understand why they did that to you." She said. "It's awful to even think about it."

"It was awful." Queen Mary agreed. "But luckily they had serum on hand to use. I was out for nearly the whole conversion."

"I still don't get why they did that. Other museum ships don't have such a thing done to them." United States said.

"They wanted more room for other exhibits." Queen Mary replied. "I don't know of any other explanation."

"I don't think it's right though. You can't even eat now." United States said.

"It's not so bad." Queen Mary assured her. "Besides, I don't have to worry about making a mess anymore."

"True, true." United States agreed. "Still though you must miss food."

"Well I miss my lobster and if I ever do get my boilers back that will be the first thing I'll have." She said.

"You'll wolf it down so fast you won't even have time to make a mess." United States said.

Queen Mary laughed. "You're probably right." She replied.

"If I ever do get my engines fixed up, Long Beach California will be my first port of call." United States said.

"I'll be here." Queen Mary promised.

"You better be. I don't want to have to go on a scavenger hunt for you." United States teased.

She could imagine Queen Mary blushing as she stammered "That was just one time."

"I don't know why you and I didn't play hide and go seek very often? You were very good at it." United States said.

"Oh hush you!" Queen Mary laughed. "It's not good for me to be flattered so."

"I'm sorry." United States replied.

"You're a handful, but I sure do love you." Queen Mary said.

"I love you too." United States said.

"Be expecting a letter soon. And this time, make your writing readable, United States. My eyesight isn't what it used to be." Queen Mary begged.

"I'll write it nice and fancy for you." United States promised.

Queen Mary laughed. "Thank you, United States. I'll hear from you soon."

"Goodbye, Queen Mary."

"Goodbye, United States."

The line went dead. United States sighed and looked up at NJ. "Thank you." She murmured. "To hear her voice again after all these years meant a lot to me."

"She's family, I understand." NJ replied.

She nuzzled him, a gesture which he happily returned.


	20. Correspondence: Part 4

When United States received Queen Mary's letter that was written in unfamiliar handwriting she knew something was wrong. It was now 2014 and she'd been in active service for 2 years, thanks to the decline of air travel and the help of Susan Gibbs. Still, she and Queen Mary had kept up a constant correspondence and she always had a letter waiting for her when she returned to New York after a voyage.

Preceding this letter, Queen Mary's previous ones were written in her hand but they had gotten shorter and somewhat messier, as if she was struggling just to write it. This worried United States, who had come to recognize how her stepmother was feeling just by looking at her handwriting. The trend that she now saw, alarmed her. Queen Mary was getting weaker as time went on, United States couldn't believe that she didn't see that before now.

The handwriting before her now she guessed was Scorpions. It looked like it for some of the letters she recognized as a rough English translation from Russian.

 _"My dearest stepdaughter,_

 _I'm sorry it's not in my own hand this time but the latest surgery has me feeling rather weak. Don't worry yourself though. I've had several before this one and I should be well again in a few weeks. Other than that things are going well here. Not much has changed. I did see Queen Elizabeth for the first time since she was a shipling. She's grown up so much! I can only imagine how much you've matured since we last met._

 _Though it is beyond my control, I do regret not being able to see you in person. Nor many other of my nieces, nephews, and cousins. They come all this way to see me and I can't return the favor! I know there's nothing I can do about it but I still get upset over it. I miss you, United States._

 _All my love,_

 _Queen Mary"_

United States put down the letter and sighed. She knew that her stepmother was trying to downplay the facts. It's what she always did. She would try to hide how badly she was hurting until the last minute. Swallowing back the surge of fear that rose up within her, United States turned her bow towards Susan.

"Um, Susan?" She asked.

The woman looked up from reading her book. "Yes Big U, what is it?" She asked.

United States shifted a bit and replied "Could I take a few weeks off. Not long, just a few."

"Why?" Susan asked, her expression not changing.

"Well, there's this friend of mine. Family really, and I haven't seen her in a while so.."

"You can go. Have as much time as you like, Big U. Patriot and the others can handle things while you're away." Susan answered.

"Thank you. Thank you!" United States squealed and whirling around, she raced off.

Susan chuckled and went back to reading her book.


	21. Correspondence: Part 5

United States sailed into Long Beach with her flags flying high. Queen Mary was easy to spot and she set her bow towards her stepmother. The former ocean liner was resting with Scorpion watching over her. The submarine opened her mouth to say something but United States shushed her. Scorpion smirked and winked. United States winked back and the submarine ducked down.

Crouching low, United States took a deep breath and blew her whistles as hard as she could. The blast echoed across the harbor.

"Whoa!" Queen Mary cried, leaping at least a foot out of the water before coming back down over the ledge. "Good heavens..." She groaned, looking up at a gentle whistle.

United States was laughing so hard she nearly rolled over. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got you good that time, Queen Mary! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoa!"

The last part was because Queen Mary launched herself at her, clearing the ledge completely in the process, and bowled the younger ship over. "United States, is it really you?" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

United States smiled up at her. "It's me, I'm here." She replied.

Queen Mary nuzzled her, tears falling from her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay now." United States assured her. She shifted her weight so she could hold the larger liner better. Queen Mary sobbed into her side.

"You-you shouldn't have come." Queen Mary whimpered with a hiccup.

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to come." United States replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I-I never wanted you to see me like this." Queen Mary answered.

United States brushed her bow along Queen Mary's side. She was stunned at how frail the older ship felt. Though she didn't look thin, she felt thin and weak. There was practically no strength to her.

"What have they done to you?" The younger liner whispered.

"I'm old, United States. That's what's been done." Queen Mary replied.

"But you're not that old. Olympia's in better condition than you are right now." United States said.

"Olympia can eat real food. I cannot. It was only a matter of time before that started to have its affect on me." Queen Mary answered.

"I see. Can't something be done about it?" United States asked.

"Yes but they're choosing not to." Queen Mary whimpered. "United States, I-I couldn't bring myself to tell you this and I was hoping you wouldn't come so I didn't have to but if something isn't done to correct my condition, I only have about 3 months to live."

"3 months, that's all?" United States asked.

Queen Mary nodded, burying her bow into her side. "I don't want to die!" She wailed. "Least of all I don't want to leave you, or Scorpion! I love you both so much!"

United States held her gently. "I know there's something that can be done. Can't they put your boilers back in? That would fix the issue right?" She asked.

"I'm not strong enough." Queen Mary replied. "I wouldn't survive it. That's what they told me."

United States sighed. "Let me make a call. I know someone who might be able to help you." She replied.

Susan was a bit surprised at United States' suggestion but agreed to it with little resistance. "I'll contact Cunard. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you Susan." United States sighed in relief. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Big U." Susan replied. "A national treasure like Queen Mary shouldn't have ever been treated this way."

Queen Mary was too weak to try and climb back into her berth and United States couldn't lift her over so instead the younger liner carried her to the cruise docks nearby. Scorpion had their berth to herself but instead of being pleased about it, she used the extra room to turn herself around so she could face her friend.

"If you give up and leave me stranded here, Mary I will never forgive you!" She growled.

Queen Mary smiled. "Be good Scorpion." She ordered.

United States held her stepmother close to her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." Queen Mary replied.

A man came forward. "I can do it, Mary but there's no guarantee that you'll survive." He said.

"Either I die without any chance at all or there's a chance I might die fighting for that chance." Queen Mary sighed. "Do it." She ordered.

United States kissed her. "I'll be here when you wake up." She murmured.

"You always are." Queen Mary smiled.

The smaller liner moved off beside Scorpion to watch as Queen Mary was put under and the 16 hour long surgery began.


	22. Correspondence: Part 6

United States watched the whole time the surgery took place. Queen Mary's vitals went up and down erratically throughout. Scorpion now had their shared berth to herself but the submarine wasn't showing any joy over that as she paced back and forth, clearly distressed.

"Each surgery gets harder and harder for her." She murmured. "I know that one day she'll go into one without ever waking up."

"She will wake up!" Big U growled. "She has to." She looked down lovingly at her stepmother. "She's all I have." She murmured.

Queen Mary's surgery was completed swiftly and the big ship remained on life support. "She'll be weak for some time." reported Doctor Burns. "The next 12 hours are crucial. Call me if anything and I mean anything changes."

Once he left Big U set down for a vigil over Queen Mary. After an additional 2 hours the big ship began to stir. Slowly at first, then more rapidly as her metabolism increased and the anesthetic wore off. "Mmm..." She moaned.

Her voice was muffled by the breathing mask. She was hooked up to so many machines that she looked more like a tangled mess of lines than a ship. She cracked open her eyes, whimpering a question as she lifted her head. Big U leaned down to nuzzle her and Queen Mary purred. It only lasted a moment however as Queen Mary winced, her head dropping back. Big U just managed to catch it before it hit the water and she lifted it above the waves and onto the dock. Queen Mary was too winded from her sudden flash of pain to give her thanks. Her teeth were bared up to the gumline as her breathing became more labored, her sides heaving to keep up with the sudden demand for air.

The sight of Queen Mary, reduced to this helpless injured ship, was too much for Big U to bear. She pressed her muzzle to her stepmothers heaving flank before tipping her head back and giving a loud wail. Queen Mary raised her head again, trying to soothe her before being urged back down by Big U who moved around behind her to settle between her and the dock. Big U rested her head over Queen Mary's.

"Rest, mother." She whispered and Queen Mary did.

Her rest didn't last long though as that afternoon a group of boys coming home from school on their bikes approached. Big U gave them a warning growl but thick chains wrapped around her like lassos, puling her away from her stepmother. Desperately, she reached out, managing one last touch. She wailed, a cry which Queen Mary returned shrilly. Big U had never seen such fear in her stepmother's eyes. Those boys had traumatized her somehow and she witnessed why, helpless to stop it.

Tomatoes, sandwiches, anything bound to stick to the liner's hull were thrown at her. Queen Mary cowered as best she could but it was no use. Eventually the boys left and Queen Mary was left lying flat on her side, her once pristine hull now covered in rotting food.

"They do this every day." She rasped.

"They shouldn't." Big U growled.

"It's because of Normandie and Scorpion. They hate me for it." She murmured.

"Well that's got to change now doesn't it?" Big U snarled.


	23. Correspondence: Part 7

_Spray Kane belongs to fellow fanfictor TitanicX._

United States was ready for the boys when they returned at 3pm that afternoon and she'd managed to call in help as well. Spray Kane, a young police officer with the LAPD was on station.

"Just give the word Big U!" He growled, circling above at 5000 feet.

As the boys drew near the signal came. Spray buzzed the group.

The boys, not expecting such an attack, cowered as the ground became dust around them, making it impossible to see. They dropped their food, only to be bombarded with it themselves.

As Spray distracted them, Big U and Queen Mary threw lettuce, tomatoes, apples and anything else rotten at them.

The boys squealed and ran off but not before a well aimed tomato shot one of the slower boys in the butt. He fell to the ground and got a face full of dirt.

"Nice shot!" Big U laughed.

Queen Mary grinned. "They deserved it." She said.

Big U nuzzled her. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too."


	24. Correspondence: Part 8

Queen Mary had to relearn how to sail again. It'd been so long since she'd used her engines but once she learned, she was cruising around the harbor with ease. Doctor Burns had allowed her to go only to the breakwater but no farther. She returned from one such trip, a huge grin across her face.

"You look happy." Big U noticed.

"I am happy." Queen Mary replied as she pulled up beside her.

Scorpion leaned across the barrier, purring as her mate nuzzled her.

"You two are perfect for each other." Big U commented, watching the pair.

"I'd like to think so. We've been through a lot." Queen Mary replied, her purrs matching Scorpion's.

With ease, the ocean liner picked up the submarine by her mast and set her down beside her outside the barrier. "You're free now too, Scora." She purred.

Scorpion snuggled against her. "As long as we're together." She murmured.

"Got a surprise for you, Mary." Big U said.

"Oh?" The liner looked up.

Big U nodded as a man set down a plate of fresh lobster in front of Queen Mary. "Ooh!" She happily dove into it.

"Is it just how you remember?" Scorpion asked.

"It's even better than I remember." Queen Mary replied, her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Big U chided her.

"Sorry." Queen Mary swallowed.

"Now you're becoming like me." Big U said.

"Oh dear!" Queen Mary faked horror and Big U laughed.

"You're still mom to me." She said.

Queen Mary leaned into her. "And you're still daughter to me." She replied.


	25. KC: Mary and Normandie 1

24 August 1936

Norman stopped his timer, eyeing his stopwatch, then looking at the ship who had just broken his record. "4 days, 27 minutes. Not bad for a girl." He mused. He should've been annoyed, irritated that the British had taken away France's most prized transatlantic possession. But he would be a gentleman about it, and politely hand over the Blue Riband. He'd warn it as a belt ornament though he knew that the girls preferred it in their hair like a true ribbon.

He approached the massive liner docked a few berths down from his, all lines tied off and passengers disembarking. Norman weaved his way through them, halting at the hatch. "Permission to come aboard?" He asked the guard, his English heavily accented.

The guard looked at him. "And you are?" He asked.

"Norman de Penhoët. I bring a gift for Mary." Norman replied.

The guard let him aboard. "She's on the bridge." He said.

"Merci." Norman made his way forward. He was somewhat familiar with this ships' design. He had been aboard once before, along with several other ship spirits docked in the harbor, to welcome Mary to New York at the end of her maiden voyage. The Frenchman found the Scottish girl to be a well mannered lady, a credit to her prim and proper upbringing with Cunard Line.

The officer closest to the door said "Normandie on the bridge." as Norman stepped in.

Mary had sensed him the moment he set food aboard. She stood with one hand on her wheel, gripping the spokes. She wore a red dress with a mink overcoat to protect her from the cold sea breeze. Bright green eyes looked out at him through long dark lashes. Her red hair was partially put up in a clip while the rest dangled.

 _"_ Salutations madame." * Norman kissed her extended hand.

"And to you sir." She replied, her Scottish accent almost nonexistent beneath her high toned and proper sounding British.

"A gift, to celebrate your momentous occasion." Norman brandished the blue ribbon he'd been wearing on his belt.

Mary turned around, pushing her hair back and he gently wounded it into the thick red locks. He finished with a kiss on her neck which earned him a slap. "Don't try your French charm on me sir." She said. "Maury taught me a few things."

"Of course. Mes excuses mon cheri." ** Norman replied, smartly backing away from another well aimed slap.

"Don't you already have Aquila?" Mary asked, speaking of Aquila Peskett, the RMS Aquitania.

Norman decided he'd overstayed his welcome and took his leave. "Beautiful, fiesty, she's perfect!" He murmured to himself.

...

14 August 1938

Though most of Europe was concerned there would be a war on in the next year, that didn't stop Norman from pursuing his goal. He fingered the blue ribbon in his pocket. Much smaller than the coveted Westbound Blue Riband, the eastbound was equally sought after. Now Mary Bates had both. Norman had given her the two ribbons once before, then earned them back until last week that is. Mary had not only broken his record, but set the bar so high he couldn't possibly catch her. So that's why while Mary would get her ribbon, he'd added a little twist. In France, one might call it puppy love and as a Frenchman, Norman was well versed in the arts of amour. Sewn into the ribbon was a deep blue sapphire, Mary's birthstone.

Norman nervously boarded the RMS Queen Mary. The last time he'd been aboard, he'd disembarked dodging fancy cakes and pies thrown at him by an angry kitchen maid. Apparently pinching her breast was not a good idea. The guard didn't question his presence, Norman and Mary had exchanged the Blue Riband so many times it was almost routine for one to be aboard the other. Norman let his feet carry him to the bridge while his mind wondered. Would Mary like her present? Would she finally drop her hard to get act and admit she liked him?

Mary was in her usual spot on the bridge, facing him. He kissed her hand as custom. "You're going to have to work for this one mon cheri." He said.

"Norman, I already have." She whined.

The Frenchman was having none of it. For once, things were going to happen his way. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

Huffing, the young lady did as she was told. Norman guided her off the bridge, for a brief moment worried about his partner's ability to step down the stairs with her eyes closed. He needn't have worried. This was her ship, her own body! Mary navigated the obstacle with ease. He halted at the door to her stateroom.

"Open it." He instructed.

Mary for once did as she was told without complaining first. He led her in, stopping her in front of the mirror. "Stand perfectly still." He said as he untied the ends of the ribbon. "Do you trust me?" He asked, hands pressed to her sides.

Her breath hitched momentarily before replying "I trust you."

Norman, with an expert gentle touch, pulled her hair back off the front of her neck and placed the ribbon there, drawing the ends back around. He expertly tied it before stepping back, though he kept a hand to her waist. "You can open your eyes now, beauté anglais." ***

Mary did and gasped, her right hand going up to touch the sapphire gem resting gently in the center of her neck. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "You-you made this for me?"

"A small token for such a beautiful work of art." He replied, both hands going around her waist.

For once, Mary didn't try and stop his advances. Instead, she twisted her head around, green eyes meeting hazel. "Aquila was right, you are trouble." She said.

"Does trouble bother you, mon petit cheri?" **** He asked.

"Little? I'm not little." Mary giggled.

"Non, you are Frenchmans un rêve à l'amour. Ma douce." *****

"I should kick you off this ship you know." Mary said, eyes sparkling with humor.

Norman called her bluff. "Go on then." He said.

She smiled this time, leaning forward. Norman grabbed her shoulders and met her halfway.

...

*Greetings, madam  
** My apologies, honey  
*** English beauty  
**** My little darling  
***** A Frenchmans dream to love. My sweet

...

Normandie and Queen Mary were the Affirmed and Alydar of the transatlantic races. They were so close in their times, it was no small wonder the Riband passed between them once each week. Though Queen Mary eventually won out over her French rival, a sort of love-hate relationship formed between the two. A friendly rivalry the two enjoyed. I for one think they would make an adorable couple!


End file.
